


The Game

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Knifeplay, Mommy Kink, but instead of knives it's hatchets, improper use of hatchets, trans Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Smut will be in the second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAnesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnesthesia/gifts).



Anna stroked Ane’s long, chocolate brown hair gingerly, careful to not accidentally tug on some loose tangles so as to not hurt the smaller woman or arouse her. She was humming her lullaby happily, her forest green eyes shut in contentment as she held the small woman happily, her chin resting comfortably on top of her head. Ane had come into the match rather angry and upset, and by the time Anna had gotten the chance to find her two generators and a lot of hunting the others later and bring her to her little cottage, it seemed the Ane’s anger had simmered down to pure agitation. She was sitting in the Huntress’s lap, arms crossed across her chest, just under her breasts and brows furrowed together with a bit of a pouting sneer drawn across her lips. It was obvious that something had happened prior to the match to sour her mood, whether it be something that happened at the Survivor’s campfire or in a previous match, though Anna didn’t know what it could have possibly been, and Ane didn’t seem intent on talking about it just yet.

When she finally spoke, Anna fell silent, listening.

“Freddy gunned it for me last match,” she grumbled lowly, narrowing her green eyes some in agitation. “Like… David ran in front of his god damn _pepperoni flatbread fucking face_ , already hurt, asleep so he could have gotten downed if Freddy wanted to hit him, and everything, and he _ignored_ him in favor of chasing _me_. And you know what he did? He _waited_ until someone got me down from a hook and gunned it for _me_. _Again_. Claudette was there in front of him and he went for _me_! What the _fuck_?!” Ane stood and kicked the wall angrily. She cursed loudly in mild pain and then collapsed back into Anna’s lap, looking more and more defeated as she held her foot some, rubbing her sore toes through her shoe idly, sniffling silently to herself.

Making a mental note to get on Freddy’s ass about not only touching what was hers, but also for pulling such a cheap tactic later on, Anna wrapped her arms around Ane and kissed her temple soothingly. “He is new still. Will talk to later,” she said softly, reassuringly. She nuzzled against the small woman and breathed her in. She could never tire of her scent. It was potent and it burned Anna’s nostrils pleasantly. It made finder her all the more exhilarating during matches. Finding her meant she had her to herself again, and finding her meant she could make herself drunk on that wonderful scent of hers. Nuzzling her a bit more, she rubbed small, loving circles along her arms and sides. “Don’t let get to you.”

“How can I not?” sighed Ane, frowning deeply as she slowly stopped rubbing her toes, the pain finally ebbing away. “He targeted me right from the get-go! It was…” There were tears of frustration and exhaustion in her eyes. “It was just plain wrong, was all it was. I didn’t stand a chance against him like that…”

Anna reached up and gingerly wiped those tears away, kissing her cheek sweetly. “I can teach. Make you strong. Harder to catch. Harder to _find_.”

Ane turned a little and looked at her, blinking in surprise. “You… You would?” she asked her seriously. “But wouldn’t that get you in trouble? Since you’re making it harder not only for Freddy, but for like… _all_ of the other Killers?”

The larger woman shrugged. “Do not mind. Rather you get stronger, be faster, be _better_. Makes hunts better,” she said simply. She smiled. “I teach. You learn. Hunts get better. Entity more satisfied when you get caught.” Her smile then warped into a wicked smirk. “Plus, love hearing others complain. They get salt.”

“You mean salty,” Ane said softly with a small smile. She had been teaching the woman some new terms as of late and while more often than not, the woman used the terms wrong, but when she used them right, she often times butchered the word itself in one way or another. She then stood, holding her hand out for Anna. “Alright, then… Let’s go.”

They spent the next few hours working on Ane’s ability to hide. They worked on how to make Ane into the perfect form of game. Hiding just around corners, hiding beside pallets and using the environment around her made the hunt harder, made it better for Anna. By the time she finally got Ane, she had her pinned under her in the middle of the cottage, her forest green eyes dark and clouded with a craze and lust. Ane thought it was for blood… Of course, she was wrong, which she would _very_ soon find out in a very delightful way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUUUT

Anna’s lips were immediately on Ane’s throat, biting and sucking on the tender flesh hungrily. She thirsted for the woman more than ever before, the hunt having driven her wild with need for her Little Cub. She was not gentle at all, tearing the clothes from the small woman’s body roughly and trailing the head of her axe down her flesh, drawing blood and cutting her deep, over and over again until she was a bloody mess.

Ane whined and thrashed some, biting her bottom lip shyly as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “M-Mommy…!” she moaned as she was cut. “Mm…! I-it feels so good…” When she felt Anna’s tongue flat against her flesh lapping the wounds she made, she whined louder. “F-fuck…”

Licking her lips, Anna smirked brightly, her eyes in a craze. “Don’t worry, Little Cub. _Mamochka_ is here. I will make you feel good. Very good.” She continued to bite at her, to bruise her and cut her up for a moment before pulling away, wiping the blood from her lips as she took in the sight before her.

Covered from the neck down to her knees in bite marks, hickies, cuts, and blood, Ane was a beautiful sight to behold for Anna.

She swallowed thickly, her eyes so focused on her wounds that they immediately snapped up when Ane whimpered.

“Mommy, please… P-please fuck me, Mommy…” the little Survivor whispered, spreading her thighs some for the larger woman.

Anna shivered in delight, shedding her clothes. Stroking her shaft, she rubbed herself along Ane’s slit, teasing her before positioning herself. Slowly, she pushed inside of her, biting her bottom lip roughly. She didn’t want to slam inside of her all at once, but at the same time, she did. She had to control herself as she slowly slid inside the smaller woman, panting. Once she was fully inside of her, she took a deep breath, smirking down at the whimpering Ane. “My Little Cub… Sweet and beautiful… _Mamochka_ is going to make you cum hard.”

With that promise, she started to thrust hard and fast, panting and moaning. When she went to kiss Ane’s throat, she reached under her and started to pull her hair, making her tilt her head back and exposing that beautiful throat. She bit and licked and peppered kisses all along the woman’s flesh as she thrusted, delighting in those beautiful moans that tore from Ane’s throat. “Th-that’s it, Little Cub… M-moan for me…” She shuddered in delight. “Moan for _Mamochka_ …”

Ane whimpered, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Anna’s neck, raking her fingers down her back delightfully. She moaned happily with every rough thrust, holding onto her tightly. “C-cut me up more, Mommy… I-I want scars from this… Please…!” she mewled. When Anna happily obliged, Ane was a whimpering mess, desperately fighting against an oncoming orgasm. “F-fuck! I-I’m gonna…!”

“Cum for me, Little Cub…! _Mamochka_ close too…!” Anna moaned. When Ane threw back her head and cried out as she came, Anna growled and thrusted once, twice… It wasn’t long before she was filling Ane with cum, shuddering and holding the woman tight against her. Once she was done, she relaxed, panting hard with her eyes shut in bliss.

Each hunt for Ane was going to end like this, Anna felt.

She wasn’t wrong.


End file.
